Last Chance of Salvation
by Monkeybutt85
Summary: Beca is a member of the SWAT and involved in a dangerous undercover case. She must navigate death threats, work struggles and raising a happy family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The warm glow of the morning sun shone brightly through the bedroom window, hitting the red headed woman sleeping peacefully.

Chloe felt the sun hit her from behind her tired eyelids and groaned, praying for the blinds to magically snap shut on their own. Grumbling softly under her breath she reached out, feeling for the familiar presence nearby. Frowning when her hand was instead met with frigid sheets. Opening her eyes and sitting up slowly to survey their bedroom Chloe saw no sign of her spouse. Instead she saw the room exactly as it was the night before, her side of the room was disorganized, random heels thrown about and a general sense of untidiness.

Frowning She gets up in search of her wayward love. Padding softly to her closet she grabbed the first things she sees, which happen to be a Rolling Stones t-shirt that has definitely seen better days and a pair of Hogwarts sweatpants. With another glance at the empty bed she sighs heavily and begins her search.

As she leaves the master bedroom she has the inexplicable urge to check in on the kids. Something she hasn't done since their eldest, Daniel, turned fourteen. Quietly opening the door across the hall, Chloe peaked her head in, smiling softly as she was immediately assaulted with the sound of a hibernating bear. Laying haphazardly across his King sized mattress was her sixteen-year-old baby, Daniel. The boy had sprouted up to 6 foot 2 the first month of summer and was now all gangly legs and arms. Everyone in the family was mystified as to where the sudden growth spurt had originated from as no one in their family, immediate or otherwise, had reached past 5' 11''.

Closing the door with a mental note to get him to clean his room, as they weren't raising a wild beast, she couldn't help but chuckle as she thought about the girl craze that would undoubtedly happen once the school year started. With his shaggy brown hair, bright blue eyes, charming smirk and the new height, girls would most likely be tripping over themselves to get to him.

Shaking her head to rid herself of the sudden nostalgia gripping her she padded softly to the room next to his.

Opening the door, she was met with the similar sight of her fourteen-year-old daughter, Abagail, splayed out across her bed. All limbs and curly red hair she was the spitting image of her mother, it was almost eerie how much they loomed alike, even down to their shining blue eyes.

Looking over the navy blue room Chloe's eyes lighted on the various soccer and basketball trophies proudly displayed. Chuckling she couldn't help but remember the begging and coercing the spunky girl had to go through before her parents would agree to the 2-month training camp next year.

Sighing she closed the door quietly as she walked down the hall to her youngest child's room. Opening the door, she sees twelve-year-old, Ava, in a similar position as her siblings. Looking innocent with her soft snores and long brown hair she was a carbon copy of her missing parent.

Closing the door slowly and starting to make her way downstairs she couldn't help but worry that something had happened. With panic starting to grip her chest Chloe hurried her steps until she reached the downstairs living room. Intent on finding the house phone to find out the whereabouts of her love, she almost missed the figure laying on the floor until she heard a groan as she stepped on the person's hand.

Gasping in shock Chloe let out a small shriek as she yelled.

"Beca?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Breathing heavily as she dropped to her knees next to her wife Chloe couldn't help but whimper softly as she took in her condition.

Still dressed in her work uniform of black cargo pants, utility belt, a rumpled shirt, she looked exhausted.

Her face was pale and pained, even in unconsciousness. She had a light sheen of sweat covering her face as well as a large gash on her forehead held together with butterfly stitches. The paleness of her face brought attention to the darkening bruises that littered her face.

Heart in her throat Chloe brought her shaking hand to her wife's shoulders. With a gentle shake, she tried to bring her to consciousness.

"Beca? Honey wake up...please." She choked out desperately. Laying her head on her Beca's chest for a moment she listened to the rattling breaths as tears started to leak from her eyes.

"Urgh"

Chloe's head snapped up as she hears the pained groan. Watching with trepidation as Beca's eyes fluttered rapidly as she struggled to get her bearings.

"Becs wake up, hon. Come on that's it." Chloe coached.

"Whaa...Chlo? Wha-what happened?" Beca slurred as she opened her glazed navy eyes.

Starting to panic, she struggled to get to her feet as her eyes started darting around the bright living room.

"Easy Beca. You're home and you're safe. No one is going to hurt you here, but yourself if you keep moving so fast. You need to relax." Chloe admonished as she smoothed her hand over the brunette hair beneath her. Frowning when her hand made contact with something wet, she looked closer at her hand and gasped as it came away covered in blood. Frantic now she ran both hands over Beca's scalp, paling when she was met with more blood.

"Oh...oh my god! Beca come on. Can you stand? We have to get you to the hospital!" She exclaimed.

Those words seemed to send a jolt through Beca as she snapped her hand out.

Grabbing Chloe's wrist desperately Beca struggled for a moment before saying, "No..no Chloe... I'm fine. Head wounds bleed a lot is all. We-we have gauze and stuff in the medicine cabinet. I just need to patch up and rest is all babe." Beca stuttered out before the energy seemed to sap from her and her grip slackened.

Chloe sat back on her haunches, chewing her lip nervously, clearly torn. Navy eyes caught hers and stared intently before pale pink lips opened, "Please," was this whispered utterance that broke Chloe's resolve.

"Okay...okay fine. We'll do this but so help me god Beca you are going to tell me what happened and no bullshit excuses of 'classified' shit." Chloe said firmly, taking care to catch her wife's eyes as she brokered her deal.

With a weary nod and weak smirk, Beca agreed to the comprise with her usual snark making a soft reappearance, "Yes _dear_." She mocked.

"That's _Commander_ dear to you, Mitchell," Chloe says with a soft laugh and tears in her eyes.

Looking adoringly at her wife Beca smirks and agrees breathlessly, as she struggles to regulate her breathing,

"Of course, Commander dear...permission to move this to the bedroom now Commander?"

With a determined huff, Chloe gently grabs her wife's arm and starts to put it over her own shoulder replying as she does,

"Permission granted."

"Ow..mother-fu-"

"Shhh!"

"Don't shhh me woman! I'm in pain dammit!"

"I'll shush you all I want! You're being too loud. What if one of the kids sees you like this!"

"Then they'll know their mama is a certified badass! OW! Watch the elbows!"

"So help me god Rebecca Ann Mitchell!"

"..."

Huffing with exertion Chloe finally managed to open the bedroom door and guide Beca in, gently shutting the door behind her with a soft maneuvering over to the bed, she softly sat her wife down.

"Ugh, thank you Chlo," Beca softly says, grabbing her hand and making sure she could see the sincerity in her gaze.

"I love you so much, Becs...even when you scare the absolute shit out of me," Chloe replied smiling tremulously while taking in the exhausted woman in front of her.

"Let's get you cleaned up and in bed."


End file.
